


Spera

by its_me_smol_steve



Series: Let's Be Real [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, I Love You, im here for you, kinda angsty, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: You know who you are. You know what I've wanted to so desperately get across to you. I'm hoping I've finally found a way to do that.





	Spera

**Author's Note:**

> This is not one of my usual Stucky works, as you all can tell. This is to someone who needs help. They know they do, and they're working on it, and I'm so proud of them.
> 
> As you (yes, you) can tell, what he said at the end tonight really struck me. What struck me more was his insistence we take notes. I saw you get ready, take the pen back, and poise it over the paper. Then I saw you stop and put the pen down when he started saying it. This is a... response, of sorts, to that.

"Humble your heart," he said, but I don't think you can do that, can you? Not really. Not without falling even lower than you already are. And I don't think you can fall too much farther. Not without falling completely. You wouldn't survive that. And if I can be honest?

It would wreck me.

This isn't meant to be a guilt-trip. This is simply me stating facts. It would wreck me.

"Define your drama," he said next, and honey, you know how that is. I know you know how that is. And my heart hurts for you.

I saw tonight that you're far too good an actress. And it hurt to watch because I knew what was going on underneath. But you don't want to cause drama. You think it would be selfish to open up and finally just hurt.

Can I say, on this very public forum--don't hate me for this--that it's okay to not be okay? Because you aren't. You haven't been for a long time. And it's getting harder and harder to pretend. Harder and harder to breathe.

Harder and harder to _live_.

"We are here for you." That's the motto. I know you know it.

I know why you don't believe it's true for yourself. I said it before and I'll continue to say it. I'll always be here for you.

I don't know what else to say or how else to say it. I'm here for you. Always. And there's nothing you can do to get me to leave. I hope you're starting to see that.

I love you. I know it doesn't help, but I can hope it will, someday.

I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Always.

You're always safe with me. You changed recently, not anything under the surface, and you hate it.

I don't. I like it. But your thoughts and opinions are valid. So its whatever you decide. Keep it, change it back, or maybe... well, it could be time to let people see the real you.

And I'm not saying how it is now or how it was before isn't real. You know that. I just mean...

Well, you know what I mean. You always do.

You have a support system. Whenever you're ready to move, we'll be there. I hope you know that.

I love you. We all do.

Always.


End file.
